Bet On It
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Itachi and Madara are corrupt cops who like making bets with each other... When Itachi's little brother gets in trouble one night, one of them will win their latest bet... But who? ItaSasu and MadaSasu. Yaoi AU fic. DL/DR


**Bet On It **  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a fanfiction story.**

**WARNINGS: Contains Yaoi, M/M, two guys, gay stuff, etc. Also Incest, specifically Uchihacest, major adult content, underage drinking, other stuff that might be illegal, and whatever else I decide to throw in. Just a fair warning, so if you aren't into that or can't deal with it, don't read this. If you're nodding your head and drooling happily at this point, then by all means, enjoy. **

**Other: This story is written as a 'special request' for Eg0ista. Also, I made it a lot longer than requested. ;) Happy birthday sweetie!**

========================================================

* * *

The man swept his long black hair out of his eyes in exasperation. Sweaty locks clung to his scarred face, only serving to make it worse. If anything else went wrong tonight, he was going to snap. He just knew it.

It was a tough day at work. For hours upon hours, there had been nothing but complications. Itachi was exhausted, and he just wanted more than anything to go home. At this rate, he'd never be able to make it home early... And the night had just begun. As always.

He could be heard muttering slightly, under his breath. "I swear, if that cheeky little..." He trailed off for a moment, before growing louder again. "Shows up, I..." He rested his head in his hands. "Every damn time, little fucker..." It faded.

He was _not_ in the mood for this tonight!

As expected, the doors to the police station swung open to reveal an officer dragging in a small group of teenagers. Everyone would have stopped and stared, but this was a fairly normal occurrence around here. It would have been clear to any onlookers that this was the grudgingly accepted norm. Why, was the question that continuously burned in the back of everyone's mind.

Why did they continue to do this? Every week, the trashy teens threw parties and broke the law. There was the usual- loud music, underage drinking, illegal drugs, underage sex... Everything you could think of. They had done it, at one party or another. The local police force was becoming stumped as to what to do with these kids.

A deputy picked one of the teens out from the crowd, seemingly at random. He was pale-skinned, dark-haired, and somewhat scrawny with a major attitude about him.

"Come on, kid. _You_ are in _SO much trouble_! Come with me!"

The man in the police uniform was young, and looked fairly attractive too. His hair was in a major disarray, looking really crazy. And it was long, so it stuck out on all sides. He looked like he could very easily pull off a rock-star look, if he so chose. He had some dark circles under his eyes from working far too many late shifts here. He took the struggling teenager, still in his handcuffs, through a heavy sliding steel door.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" The teenager screamed. "Let me go! I didn't _do anything_, you stupid fuck!"

But scream as he might, the cop was silent. The man just kept dragging him away.

The other kids, presumably his friends, gasped at the sudden outburst. This didn't seem like something their friend would do. And they didn't quite understand why he was being singled out. He must have done something really awful to get treated worse than them.

A blond girl spoke up, from the crowd. "...He's normally so quiet."

"I hope he doesn't overdo it," A boy added. "He could get in even more trouble."

Their friend disappeared on the other side of the soundproof door, as it slammed shut ominously... And that was the last they could hear or see of him.

...

* * *

Sasuke had always liked his brother's scars. He, along with practically everyone else, chose to believe they made him look that much more attractive. The marks that ran down both of his cheeks, slanting away from his eyes in perfect symmetry, only added to the pure hotness that was Itachi Uchiha.

He'd been drooling over his gorgeous older brother in secret for years. It was something he couldn't help. Like breathing. Or eating. Or sleeping. Or fucking the hell out of-

No, no. He would not let his mind go there.

It was getting harder and harder to control the places that his mind went with things, concerning Itachi. Sasuke was honestly afraid that one day he might just lose control completely. And the end result of that couldn't possibly come out good. ...Could it?

But who wouldn't want Itachi? The man was sexy beyond belief, with a successful job, cold attitude, and mysterious ways... It's not that Sasuke would ever actually fuck his older brother, though. He knew Itachi would never do something so scandalous as incest. He couldn't do anything that might tarnish his stellar reputation. And especially never with Sasuke. Even if they weren't brothers. They'd probably barely even know each other, if that were the case. Hell, they scarcely knew each other now!

That wasn't entirely true... They probably knew each other better than anyone else did. But it was more of a silent understanding, than anything.

He was a little bit afraid to approach him like this. But he had no choice in the matter. Deputy Madara was actually their cousin, and only one year older than Itachi. He led him into a large office where he proceeded to remove his handcuffs. The walls were adorned with photos and certificates and medals... All things that Sasuke envied this man for. They were all just more reasons he would never be good enough for his brother.

The chief of police turned around in his chair. Both of hands were joined together in an arch to support his chin, as he contemplated the sight before him...

"Otouto... So good of you to make it tonight. And just when I thought maybe it wouldn't happen again. Way to prove me wrong."

Sasuke sighed. He hadn't been prepared for a guilt trip. "I'm sorry, Nii-san. I really... I d-didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what? To tarnish my reputation? To risk me losing my job for helping you out? Or for risking losing a place to stay if I don't help your sorry ass? _Again_?"

Madara just watched, in silence. He smirked, but no one noticed it. The two brothers were far too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to anything else at the current moment. It was something that he always took interest in, and he knew exactly how Itachi felt, whether he admitted to it or not.

It was no secret that Itachi, though he was Chief of police at only twenty-five, still lived at home with his parents. Sasuke lived there too, and things had been tense between them ever since Sasuke began getting into trouble with his friends. Nearly every week, he went to a wild party at someone's house and got into so much mischief, the police were called. It wasn't always his fault, but he always seemed to be nearby somehow. usually when people got arrested, he was with them... A known trouble-maker.

The young Uchiha was no idiot. He knew what kind of pull he had with the police department. He couldn't get his friends off with nothing, but he could get them a light punishment instead of a severe one. It was good to have family working for the local police force.

Itachi's hands were tied. He'd told their parents over and over again about how much trouble Sasuke and his friends had caused. About how his 'precious little brother' should be behind bars by now. They refused to accept it, and threatened to kick him out if he did such a thing. He could do nothing to stop Sasuke from doing whatever he felt like doing... Even if it undermined his own authority.

He wasn't ready for that. In all honesty, Itachi had long ago developed a more severe problem, which he'd told no one about. He couldn't stand the thought of moving out, and not seeing Sasuke as much. As much as the younger brat annoyed him, he just didn't want to stop being able to look at his beauty whenever he felt like it. And there were times when they had genuine fun just spending time together. But it felt a little different, ever since he'd developed these strange feelings.

It was sick. It was twisted. But that was Itachi. The polite, quiet, seemingly proper young man who had taken over his father's position on the police force once he had retired... Had a thing for his little brother. He knew he was sick, he just didn't care.

One day he knew he'd snap. It was inevitable. But for now, he did his best to maintain composure.

"What's going to happen to my friends?" Sasuke leaned on the desk, displaying his butt cheeks peeking out from either side of his clingy black shorts. They were the same pair that he usually wore when he went out to clubs or parties.

Madara had to stifle a noise. He pretended to clear his throat instead, and Itachi delighted in watching him become so flustered so quickly.

_ 'Hn. He should try living with the sexy little bastard all the time.'_ It was constant torture!

"Oh, they're going to be dealt with..." Itachi assured him. "But you are, as always, a different story."

He took out something from one of the desk drawers. It was his wallet. Taking out a fifty dollar bill, he held it out for the other cop to take. Deputy Madara snatched it away greedily.

"I told you it would happen again. Just like clockwork."

Itachi glared at him. "He does it almost every Friday night. But I thought that maybe, just maybe, after the talk we had last time this happened, he would be smart enough not to do this again."

The two older men had made a bet earlier that week... Itachi insisted that his bratty little brother would not get in trouble this time, and Madara had proposed that they make 'a little wager', so to speak. They'd each bet fifty dollars on it. And Madara was the clear winner, as the emo boy had once again gotten himself into trouble.

"Are we done with the lecture?" Sasuke feigned a yawn.

"Not quite..." Itachi continued. "Mom and Dad are going out of town this weekend and I'll be the one in charge. I've scheduled myself to have the weekend off, and I have other people handling things here while I'm gone. I'll be dealing with you tomorrow. You won't be going to any parties this weekend. And just to be sure... Your friends will remain here, behind bars, until Monday morning when their parents will pick them up."

Sasuke was stunned. He'd really done it this time. A flicker of fear went across his face, and Itachi did not miss it. He savored the brief glimpse while it lasted. And then it was gone...

"But... That's not fair. I mean, they didn't really do anyth-"

"Oh, we're well aware of what they did. Regardless, they'll be here for the weekend. We've already called their parents, individually. And I'll probably be having a talk with ours as soon as they get back. As it stands, they're already gone. But I'm sure you know that, since you snuck out after they left."

"...I hate you." The emo boy pouted. There was nothing else left to say.

Madara snickered. "If it makes you feel any better... I'll also be there to make sure you don't disobey Itachi again. He thought it would be a good idea if I'm there as well. As an added precaution."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that, either. "Whatever."

Itachi was really getting tired of his cheeky little brother. It was time they taught him some manners. "Either way, your punishment begins first thing tomorrow. It's late, so I'll give you a ride home. Let's go."

Without a word, the chief of police was up and moving. Sasuke knew better than to deliberately disobey him. The young Uchiha moved from the other side of the desk to follow him out the back. They would go out the back, so Sasuke could avoid any weird questions from his friends. Though they were probably already going through booking procedures by now. Madara was behind them, being ominously quiet as usual. No one else could see it, but he was really checking out Sasuke's ass. The temptation to grope it was nearly too much.

When his brother offered him a 'ride', nothing but the _dirtiest_ of thoughts entered Sasuke's mind, of course. Just perfect. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to fool around with his cousin too. But while the thought of his hot older brother had a tendency to cross his mind thousand of times daily, their older cousin only entered his thoughts a handful of times.

"What time do you want me to come over tomorrow?" Madara asked Itachi, after Sasuke had walked around to get in the passenger side of the police car.

"Any time is fine," Itachi smiled, a dangerous flicker in his piercing eyes. "Just make sure it's after noon, and before five."

"I'll be over around two."

The chief nodded, and got in the car. The next few days were going to be fun... For him.

...

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that the full force of his punishment really hit home. Sasuke wasn't sure why, but he knew he was going to be sorry. He had a feeling that Itachi was going to tell their parents what happened. And he couldn't let that happen.

After spending all night thinking about it, he decided the best thing for him would be to just deal with it and cooperate... To the best of his ability. His older brother was known for coming up with some really horrible punishments for people. Or so he'd heard rumors... He'd never been mean to Sasuke, but the young teenager still didn't want to take any chances.

He sighed, staring at the ceiling for another moment or two...

The only thing that happened the previous night was they made it home, and went their separate ways. Itachi apparently hadn't felt the need to make his point any stronger. Sasuke had done his homework from college and then went to bed. The only thing he did with his life was school, and partying. He was not like his brother at all; the strong, successful police officer... And he wasn't interested in dealing with the older male unless he had to.

Unfortunately... Now he had to. It was morning, and he woke up to a day that was as glum as he felt on the inside. Storm clouds were brewing, and he hoped they wouldn't last for the rest of the day. He tried to be as quiet as possible walking out of his room. Chances are, Itachi could still be sleeping. If he was lucky.

He went into the kitchen to find a note from their parents. They basically just said they'd be back late on Monday and to listen to Itachi. That was it.

"Up early, Otouto?"

Sasuke jumped. He spun around just in time to see a mischievous smile form on his brother's face. "Nii-san... You scared me!"

"You weren't thinking of sneaking away again, were you?" He came up close behind him, stalking his prey slowly until they were a mere breath apart. "That would make your punishment worse."

The damn brat still had his cute little club shorts on! He'd apparently slept in them, and that tight fitting dark blue fishnet shirt. Those always drove Itachi crazy, and today was no exception. He wanted to do so many wrong things to his little brother. It was unbearable. He let his eyes wander all over the younger boy's body without a care. He was done playing games.

He licked his lips. "...But now that I think about it, go ahead and try to disobey. I wish you would."

"Quit playing around. Where exactly did Mom and Dad go?"

"They're hitting the casinos again..."

"Looks like you and cousin Madara aren't the only ones with a gambling problem then," Sasuke just had to get the last laugh. Or die trying. "I can't believe you bet on me."

"I can't believe you let me lose. Foolish Otouto..."

The older male took another step closer to him, even after he'd moved away. This seemed to throw him off a bit, and he turned his back to the counter. Now Itachi almost had him pinned... All he would have to do, is lean against him just a little more. Only a little... A few more inches...

"Stupid Aniki..." Sasuke was breathless. "Stop it..."

"I hate to interrupt this," A deeper voice purred from just inside the next room. They couldn't see the person, but they knew he'd seen them. "I really do... But I'm here."

Footsteps came closer, until Madara's lithe but muscular form appeared in the doorway. He was topless, in blue jeans, and soaked from the rain. He walked past them to the sink, where he wrung the rain water from his shirt.

"Don't you ever wear a shirt? Or knock?" Was Sasuke's snarky comment. He had to say something to make himself feel a little less awkward.

"Do you have the money?"

"Sure," Madara held up the same fifty he was given the previous night. He turned to Sasuke. "I was wearing a shirt until I had to walk from my car to the door. It's pouring outside."

Itachi took the fifty dollar bill from him. "Cool. I'll go to the store. Sasuke, listen to Madara and do whatever he says while I'm gone." He got close in his face, with a serious look. "And I do mean _anything_."

In a blink, he was gone.

Madara and Sasuke were alone together. It wasn't exactly a common occurrence, but it happened often enough that it didn't bother either of them. Sasuke spent a lot more time alone with his brother than anyone else.

He seemed a little distracted, but went to wait for Itachi in the living room anyway. He immediately switched on the TV to a random show. Sasuke disappeared into his room for a few minutes, and when he came back he was holding a big black T-shirt for Madara. It had some gray and white designs from a band on it.

"This is actually Itachi's shirt, but I'm sure he won't mind."

His cousin pulled the garment over his head, slipping into it gracefully without even messing up his hair. Although it was wet, it still had basically the same look as usual. Sasuke envied that about him. The man certainly had style. He looked sexy. But he always looked good in everything he wore.

"Thanks, I owe you one..." Madara decided to cut right to the chase then. "The two of you must be pretty close if you're comfortable just loaning out his clothes like this."

"Eh. We've always been close."

They looked at the TV for a few moments. There was some kind of documentary on, about sex and the role it played in modern society. The show was called 'Taboo' and it made Sasuke feel incredibly awkward. They didn't show anything that graphic, but the subject matter was a little too close for comfort.

"Uh... Can we watch something else?"

"Can't find the remote," His older cousin shrugged it off like it was nothing. There was currently a threesome with a woman and two men being featured on the show. Something about love triangles and stuff. "Man, I've done way worse stuff than that. It shouldn't bother you, _unless_..."

Sasuke was met with two greedy onyx eyes leering at him suggestively. He didn't get it. "Unless what?"

"Oh my god! You can't be serious... You've never gotten laid, have you?"

The younger Uchiha turned bright red. "That's none of your business. But I've done some things before."

"Tch. Sure. Like what?"

"Uhm... I..." His face was rapidly turning a darker shade of red. "I've had sex. Plenty of times."

"With who?"

"Well, I... Er... See, there was this... Ah... Uhm they... Actually, he... It was great. Ahahah..." He laughed nervously.

Madara burst into a fit of laughter. "There is no way you've ever done it! I can tell just by the look on your face. And your reaction."

"What makes you so sure?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him.

"If you're this uncomfortable talking about it, then I'm sure."

"Okay..." He sighed. There was clearly no use in trying to hide it anymore. "The truth is... I'm a virgin. But you can't tell anyone! Especially not Itachi!"

The poor boy obviously had no idea how painfully transparent he was. Madara obviously knew a great deal more about him than he let on. Then again, it was entirely possible he was just reading it in his body language and expressions. Police had to be really good at reading people.

"Why so much emphasis on him anyway?" Madara gave him a sly look.

"No reason!"

"Whoa, a little quick to answer, aren't you?"

"I mean- Do you... Ah..." He really didn't know how to properly phrase his questions. But it had been on his mind for a very long time, and this was probably the only realistic way he was ever going to get it. This was his chance, and he just had to take it. "I mean, while we're talking about it anyway... Do you know what kind of guys he's into?"

"What makes you so sure he's into guys?" Crossing one ankle over his other knee and getting more comfortable, his cousin raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke's blush deepened. "Well I don't know, uh... I guess it's just a feeling or something? It hasn't really occurred to me that he might like girls. So he likes girls? I never thought-"

"Relax, cousin. Of course he's into guys. But as for what type he likes, I have no idea myself."

Great. Not only did he not get the information he wanted... Now he felt stupid for even asking. It was clear that Madara had just been messing with him most of the time.

A few minutes ticked by, and he was getting more curious where his brother went. But if he wanted Sasuke to know, he would have told him. Their relationship was usually pretty simple like that, as was their attitude toward one another. Lately, ever since Sasuke had turned eighteen, that had changed. And he wasn't sure why. He was nineteen now, and that had been going on for about a year now. He felt like he might be in danger of losing his older brother, and secret idol, if he didn't do things exactly right. He didn't even understand why he felt that way, just a vague feeling lately.

There was nothing left to do except make small talk with his cousin until his brother was home again. Sasuke hoped he wouldn't be long. And he wasn't disappointed...

When Itachi came back, he closed his umbrella and held up two plain brown paper bags. He placed them on the coffee table, and Sasuke gazed at them curiously. Madara smirked knowingly.

"What's in the bag you guys?"

"What indeed..." Madara only chuckled.

Itachi didn't even answer him. He had a very serious look on his face, and his hands were on his hips as he stood in front of them. "Alright you little delinquent! I'll cut right to the chase... Last night was inexcusable."

"I know. Sorry." Sasuke sighed. There was no getting out of this. He knew he was in trouble.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking. Last night, you and your friends were caught at a party drinking. Lots of things could go wrong with underage drinking. There are people out there who might take advantage of you, if you're not careful..." His eyes narrowed, roaming all over Sasuke's body and making him feel self-conscious. "I decided to show you the dangers of such things, first-hand."

The youngest Uchiha's eyes brightened, then. It was his turn to talk. "So you're going to let me drink?"

Madara chuckled. "Not only are we going to let you drink..."

"We're going to make you drink. Until you can't stand anymore." Itachi finished for him. "You have to drink as much as you possibly can. And then you'll see what happens. You need to learn about the dangers of alcohol, so now you'll be doing it the hard way."

_ 'The hard way...'_ Those words echoed through Sasuke's mind. _'Mmm... Hard... Wait, what the hell am I thinking?'_ He shook away the dirty thoughts.

He could scarcely believe it when his older brother began taking out a huge bottle of pear sake. It was his favorite, and Itachi obviously knew that. But it was expensive, so it was no wonder he'd taken the whole fifty dollars from their cousin. He was sure that bottles of this size were at least forty bucks or more.

"All that's left to figure out is what we're going to do while we drink."

He didn't know how to take his cousin's comment. The way they both leered at him was starting to make him a little uncomfortable. But Sasuke decided to just take it at face value, for now.

"Uh... We could watch movies or something?" He looked up at his big brother, hopefully.

Itachi was breaking the seal and taking the cap off the bottle. Madara had gone into the kitchen for something, probably drinking glasses.

"Sounds like a good idea," Itachi finished, just as their cousin emerged with three chilled wine glasses. "You can choose the movie, Otouto. Then we'll begin."

Sasuke didn't say anything. This situation was getting a little weird for him. But he didn't have a choice anyway, so he'd might as well go with it. He already knew he wanted to watch a horror movie. Those were his favorite. But he couldn't find the one he wanted.

While he was rummaging through their DVD collection, he felt eyes on him. Glancing behind him, he caught both of them staring at his ass. He blushed, and kept looking.

Their eyes were glazed over, as they watched him bending over in his unbearably short and tight little black shorts. Madara licked his lips, and Itachi's fingers played with the rim of his glass nervously. He seemed to be the most tense out of the three of them. The older man appeared to be even more jittery than Sasuke, and that was saying a lot.

"Are you guys ready?"

He put in the DVD while his older brother pressed play on the remote. He'd picked a classic, some kind of zombie movie. The other two weren't really paying much attention.

"Yes. Come sit down." Itachi gestured to the spot between them on the sofa.

It was clear that there was a lot of tension in the air. Everyone was nervous.

Sasuke sat down between the two older men, and grabbed his glass of Sake. He knew it was strong, because he could already smell it from across the room. They weren't drinking it out of traditional glasses, probably because they wanted the drinking to progress faster. He sipped at it nervously, while the beginning credits of the movie played. He didn't think they were watching him that closely, but every now and then he would catch them glancing his way. He noticed they were drinking too, but not as much or as fast as he was. It was like they were holding back a lot.

No one was really paying much attention to the movie. People weren't being eaten yet or anything, it was just some scientist droning on about a virus or something. The good stuff wouldn't come until later...

"So... Are you gonna tell Mom and Dad about last night?"

"Hmm... I haven't decided yet." Itachi sneered. "I guess it depends on how the rest of the night goes."

Casually, he put a protective arm around his little brother. Sasuke didn't seem to mind, if he even noticed it at all. Madara looked a little jealous, but his look was pointedly ignored by his superior officer. Itachi wasn't about to give up his rights to protect the younger one. Madara may be slightly older, but he still carried more responsibility than his cousin did.

The three of them continued to watch the movie in relative silence. The alcohol was already racing through Sasuke's system, by the time the movie was halfway through.

Their cousin decided to be a little more bold than Itachi was. "I, for one, have had enough playing around." He placed his hand on Sasuke's leg, his fingers dancing across it eagerly.

Sasuke didn't know what to think of that. On some levels, he knew it was wrong. But it felt so good that at the moment he just didn't care. He liked having hands on his skin, touching and caressing him. It felt nice. Especially for someone who wasn't used to getting that much attention from anyone. He opted not to say anything, but just kept staring at the screen.

Itachi was pretending to do the same thing, but his thoughts were much more tuned in to Sasuke than he let on. He felt awkward now, and he really wished Madara had've just kept his mouth shut and his hands to himself. There was no way Sasuke would consent to do what they had planned anyway. The way he saw it, they had might as well just forget it altogether. But the fact that he was just sitting there, and not really saying anything back or telling him to stop was a good sign.

"Otouto, are you comfortable?" He asked, testing the waters.

Sasuke looked up at him, with some unreadable expression. It looked so out of place on his usually perfectly composed face that Itachi almost didn't recognize it as lust.

_ ...Almost._

Madara's hand was still resting on his leg, inching closer to where his shorts were. But then he would move back down. It made Sasuke feel like he was being teased a bit. He wasn't sure how to react to that, so he pretended there was nothing wrong.

"Er... I'm fine?"

"You don't seem like it..." Itachi still had an arm around him, and began stroking the back of his neck lightly. He scratched him just below the hairline. "You look flustered."

"I'm fine. Maybe I'm not the one you should even be worried about." He did his best to put on a brave face. But deep down, Sasuke was terrified of this situation. If it's what he thought it was... He opted to take another deep drink of the forbidden liquid.

His brother continued to give him a condescending look, while his cousin rubbed his legs as if he were trying to feel him up. But he never went further than the very edge of his shorts. They seemed much too short for comfort at the present time.

Gathering his courage, he decided to do something about this. Sasuke threw himself, rather drunkenly, into Itachi's lap. "Are you suuuure you guys aren't just making excuses to get me drunk and alone with both of you?"

They smiles, and each exchanged a look with the other while he wasn't looking. Sasuke was clearly a little too inebriated to do anything differently at the moment.

"Sasuke, you're too drunk to even think straight right now..." His older sibling pushed him back to his spot on the couch between them.

Even if it were true, he wasn't going to give it away just yet. There was a certain amount of thrill in the chase.

"Oh, that's a shame..." Sasuke smirked, clawing at Itachi's chest clumsily. He lost his balance and would have fallen backward, if not for Madara catching him. "If I can't think straight, I'll just have to think _gay instead_." He giggled insanely.

"Keep doing that, and you'll be in trouble Otouto."

"Ohhh I'm so suuuure," He says in a mocking tone. "I'm sure I'll be in _BIG..._" He reached down for Itachi's crotch, but only managed to grab his leg instead. "Trouble."

"What the hell has gotten into you, Sasuke?" Madara's stern voice seemed to ground him, bringing the drunken teenager back to reality. "You should relax, and just watch the movie."

Behind Sasuke's back, he was giving Itachi a look. The chief of police knew all too well what that look meant. It was time. Their sexy little victim clearly had plenty of alcohol in his system by now. They should just continue with things, exactly as planned. Every little detail was already laid out beforehand. They just had to do it right, if they wanted to see who would win their latest bet.

As soon as he was back in his seat, Itachi's hand was back in it's place at the back of his head. He only paused for a moment to scratch his neck, before locking onto his spiked black hair with an iron grip.

"Oh you're already in trouble..."

No sooner had the words left his lips, than they were locked onto Sasuke's neck. Itachi bit him, and the teen's eyes rolled back in his head. He was unable to hold back a small mewl from escaping... He had no choice but to lean in closer to the feeling of being consumed by his brother's warm kisses and sharp bites.

Madara was still rubbing his legs every now and then. It was making Sasuke feel weird. He wasn't sure if it was better or worse. But when he leaned in close to Itachi, Madara took the opportunity to play with his ass. He just couldn't resist the urge to play with it. His hands slowly caressed the cheeks of the younger Uchiha's cute butt, going up and down over the crack through the thin fabric of the skin-tight shorts.

Sasuke was too busy being kissed by Itachi to notice it yet, anyway. He was in shock. His own brother was kissing him... And he was actually _enjoying it!_ He felt like he might faint or something, but he managed to hold on just to feel the amazing sensation of his brother's tongue moving against his own. He could feel it from his head to his toes, and everywhere in between. He could feel it in the pit stomach, the alcohol setting in, as his world spun madly all around him. It all seemed to be spiraling out of control.

Itachi had the upper half, one hand holding his head in place so he couldn't escape, and the other playing with his nipples through his shirt. Madara was taking care of his lower half, feeling his legs and playing with his ass. There were four hands on him on once, and it was exhilarating to Sasuke.

"Why are you... touching me there?" He managed to finally pull away from the mind-blowing kiss, to ask their cousin.

Madara didn't stop completely, but he did switch to adjusting the fabric in a more demure way. "I was just fixing your shorts. They seemed like they were riding up."

Sasuke knew better. He wasn't that naive. "Don't play games with me."

He felt him stop when he said it. But then, a hand slid around his thigh to reach for his groin. Madara took a chance, and began stroking his hardened member through the cute little shorts.

"Fine. I won't."

Sasuke gasped. He hadn't even realized that he was hard in the first place. And now someone was touching it. "What are you doing?"

"You, if you're lucky." Madara purred.

The situation had quickly escalated into something beyond sexual. This was everything, all at once. It was good, it was bad, it was sensual, it was fulfilling, and yet it was lacking...

He wanted more; wanted them to do things to him. Dirty things. The sudden craving for more hands touching him in more places spread through his entire body. The lust in the room was infectious. He bucked his hips into the touch, silently begging for more.

"Is this what you want?" Itachi joined their cousin in touching him. His fingers rubbed the tip of Sasuke's cock, while Madara caressed the base. Itachi worked the shaft up and down, until his hand met the slightly older man's.

Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head, and he shuddered in pleasure. There were two hands stroking and molesting his cock, and it felt so damn good. He could feel all of his resistance just melting away as they touched him.

"I want... To make you feel good too..."

His mind was clouded with lust, and he reached for Itachi's obvious hard on. He stroked it through his pants, making his brother moan loudly without restraint. The older Uchiha lost it, moaning loudly. Sasuke abruptly stopped what he was doing. The spell was broken, and it brought all of them back to reality a bit.

Itachi persuaded him. "God, I want you Sasuke. I've always wanted you."

"Mmm..." Madara chimed in. "Me too." He had gotten a little more bold in playing with the teen as well.

"Please don't stop..." Sasuke moved his hips against their gentle touches. He resumed feeling up his brother too. They were molesting him, and it felt amazing. He was so stiff down there, he could barely stand it anymore. He turned to look at Madara over his shoulder. "How long have you felt this way? How long have you known about this?"

"For years." Came the honest answer from Madara. "I've known about your feelings for each other for a long time and I tried to help. I want to help you. The two of you look so fucking sexy together..."

Itachi was tired of all the talking. He kissed Sasuke again, rough and deep. Without breaking the kiss, he took one of Sasuke's hands off of his member, to place it in Madara's lap behind him. The teen began fumbling around with his massive bulge. It felt wonderful to have the object of his desires touching him in such a way.

He could have blamed it on the alcohol, but that wasn't the only reason Sasuke was feeling this way. It only intensified the feelings that were already present, and had been brewing within him for a long time now. He was just realizing what he'd gotten himself into... Here were two older guys, both of them gorgeous and attracted to him, with much more authority than he had. And they were all over him. He'd be lucky if he got out of this situation with his virginity intact. He's been in similar situations before, and he'd always managed to make it out okay. Somehow, he doubted that would be the case this time.

Without warning, Sasuke was pulled away from his brother. Strong hands pulled him around to face the opposite direction.

"Kiss me." Madara demanded, before invading his mouth with a hot, eager tongue.

"Mmm..." The drunk teenager melted into the force of the kiss.

His hand was being gripped, and led on a downward path. Madara couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to feel Sasuke's hands on his skin. Normal touching wasn't doing it for him anymore. He unzipped his fly, and took out his thick cock. It felt enormous in Sasuke's hand. The sheer weight of it, as it bobbed up and down with each stroke, was fascinating to him. He liked touching the sexy man in front of him.

Itachi wasn't going to let them leave him out, either. He tugged at his little brother's shorts a little, enjoying the prominent display in front of him.

"Now..." Madara stopped Sasuke from touching him for a moment. "I want you to suck Itachi off. Think you can do that?"

Sasuke nodded weakly. "Mm-hmm..." His eyes were lidded and he wanted them so badly right now. He could feel it with every inch of his body.

A voice behind him beckoned, so heavy with lust that it was almost unfamiliar. "Is that something you would enjoy, Otouto?"

Again he nodded.

He began to turn around to face Itachi again, but the older Uchiha stopped him. "No... Suck Madara first."

"How kind of you," Madara smirked wickedly. "But why? I thought you'd want him first. He's your brother."

Itachi sneered at him, knowing that he and Sasuke were closer as brothers, therefore giving him the upper hand. "I will take Sasuke first. I want to be the first one truly inside of him, so I'm letting you have this one."

Having the two of them just outright talking about how they planned to fuck him made Sasuke want to crawl away and hide somewhere. He wasn't sure about this. But with the alcohol, and the way they were making him feel... He didn't think he'd be able to say no. It was something he thought he might want. Especially right now. He wasn't sure how the three of them in bed together would work, but they appeared to be sorting it out.

That was good enough for Madara. Gently, he guided Sasuke's head toward his lower half. He couldn't wait to be the first one through those adorable pouty lips!

Sasuke's face was flushed a deep crimson. "I... I'm not sure what to do?" He looked up at the man towering over him, seeking guidance.

Madara repositioned himself, sitting on the edge of one of the sofa arms. He guided Sasuke so that he was on his hands and knees on the cushions, facing him. His head was at the perfect height now. And that cleverly left his lower half available to Itachi.

"Just lick it a little, at first." Madara watched his commands turn into actions right before his eyes. "Good... Now Go up and down the shaft. And swirl your tongue around the tip. Nnnh, like that, yeah... Now that it into your mouth, all the way. You like the taste?"

Sasuke moaned. He was actually enjoying himself. It tasted strange, like nothing he'd ever had before. It wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be. He'd fantasized many times about doing this to his brother. He knew it was a part of sex, especially between two males. He was so into the blowjob he was giving to their cousin. And he probably didn't even notice the way his round, pale cheeks were sticking in the air, just tempting Itachi to touch them. Or maybe he knew what he was doing.

While Madara kept his mouth busy, Itachi couldn't resist playing with his cute little ass. He'd always wanted to have his way with his little brother, and now was his chance. If he was lucky, maybe Sasuke might want to let him do this again. He knew he had to take his time, and not scare the younger Uchiha.

His hands rubbed over his little brother's skin... It was so soft and smooth.

"Nnnh... Aniki..." Was the breathless response he received.

This only encouraged Itachi. He began to peel off his little brother's shorts. He did it slowly... He didn't want to do this too quickly and scare him away. These were powerful feelings they were exploring together. He rubbed Sasuke's cheeks, before he let his hands explore the crevice between them. His ass was perfect.

Madara has laced his hands in the teen's hair, and he was pumping in and out of the hot, eager mouth. Every other thrust or so, he let out a loud moan. It was enough to make Itachi want to join in. But he knew his time would come soon enough.

"Wait Aniki, don't..." Sasuke pleaded, when he felt hands parting his butt cheeks.

"I'm not going inside yet. Don't worry."

True to his word, Itachi only lightly touched his delicate entrance. At the same time, Sasuke was busy sucking the huge cock in his mouth. Madara was harder than ever. He would probably cum soon. He swirled his tongue over the head, slowly coaxing it out.

"Nnngh!" Madara tried to be silent but couldn't contain his moan of pure pleasure, when he squirted down Sasuke's throat. "Oh, you're amazing..."

The young Uchiha didn't know exactly what to do, but he was making the best of it. Not having much choice in the matter to begin with, he swallowed the thick, sticky substance. he felt a sense of accomplishment for making his cousin cum. He wasn't really that worried about the blowjob, toward the end of it. He'd been afraid that Itachi was going to do something else to him... And he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Alright..." Madara was talking now. "It's time to get on with things."

Itachi smirked. That had been exactly what he was thinking. He shifted on the couch, getting to his feet quickly and pulling Sasuke up with him. "Okay Otouto.. Up against the wall, and spread 'em!"

"Why? What's going on?"

Sasuke was clueless, as both older men led him to the wall at the edge of the hallway. Someone clicked off the TV as they went by. He still didn't have any pants on, and as they were walking, Madara peeled off his shirt. After untangling himself from it, he was shoved against the wall by his brother.

"We've got to prepare you..."

Itachi's vague answer was starting to bother him. But he didn't have a chance to say much. His attention fell to his little brother's backside, where his hands followed. He was pressed against Sasuke's back, nipping and biting the back of his neck tenderly. It was sending shivers down his spine. He could feel the heat from Itachi's body passing into his. It made him feel all warm and tingly inside.

Madara disappeared into Itachi's bedroom for a few minutes. When he returned, he was holding a bottle of lube in one hand, and a nightstick in the other. It was an old tool, mostly obsolete among modern day police officers. Usually it could be painful to be hit by the long, sleek, black baton.

He gave it to Itachi by the handle. Sasuke hoped he wasn't about to be beaten. That didn't sound like something they would do. He noticed it looked oddly shiny, like it was slippery. Relief followed, but he still had a bad feeling about this...

His brother whispered in his ear. "_I said_ spread 'em. Your legs need to be further apart."

Sasuke obeyed. He didn't want to obey, but there was something in his big brother's voice that struck a chord somewhere deep within him. And he knew he had to do it. With a long drawn-out sigh, he adjusted his position, relying heavily on the wall for support.

"J-just be gentle..." He squeaked, timidly.

"Hold still, I know what I'm doing."

Madara smirked, and proceeded to stand off to one side, just watching their activity for now. He always was the quiet one.

Itachi sank down, kneeling behind the nervous teen. Coating his fingers with the slippery substance, he rubbed it up and down the waiting crevice. He slipped one finger inside Sasuke's velvety passage. After several minutes, he added another. With a back and forth motion, he prepared him with the lubricant.

It smelled fruity, and Sasuke guessed by the scent it was probably strawberry. Every time his brother's fingers moved inside of him There was nothing to hold onto, and he felt his resolve slipping.

"Mmmm..." He let out a pent-up moan.

Itachi added another digit to the tight passage. He just couldn't hold back anymore. He'd always had a thing for his brother. And Sasuke was definitely fuckable. He seemed like he was enjoying himself, too. Which only encouraged the older Uchiha to molest him more. Holding the nightstick in one hand, he stopped what he was doing, long enough to add some of the oily lubricant to it. Once it was ready, he gently rubbed it over the delicate, waiting orifice.

"I'm going to put this inside you..." He warned.

Sasuke could only moan in pleasure. It was high-pitched, almost girl-ish sounding. Having his crush do this to him was perhaps the ultimate high. He'd never imagined their first time to be this kinky, but now that it was actually happening, he was enjoying it immensely. He couldn't even bring himself to argue or protest, when the long black cylinder slid into him... It wasn't as bad as it looked. And knowing his luck, Itachi's cock was probably bigger. It had certainly felt bigger while he was stroking him through his pants earlier.

While he was doing that, they had failed to notice that Madara was now kneeling in front of Sasuke, pinned against the wall by the younger one's hips. He licked his lips, before going for the tempting appendage that was bobbing delightedly in front of him. A hot, wet mouth engulfed Sasuke's dick and he nearly lost control.

"Just returning the favor," Madara muttered, as he continued what he was doing.

"Relax and enjoy what we're doing to you..." Itachi added.

All Sasuke could do was writhe between the two of them, and moan. Everything else just fell away. The only thing that kept his focus were the delicious things being done to him from both sides. When Madara's warm tongue licked it's way down his shaft, Itachi withdrew the long stiff weapon from his backside. And when Madara's lips caressed the tip of his dripping cock, Itachi rammed the nightstick deeper into him.

"You guys..." Sasuke whimpered after a while of this delicious torture. "Please... Mhmmm... I don't think I can take anymore. I... I'm going to- Nnnngh! You have to stop."

It was rubbing against his prostate, and Itachi smirked. He damn well knew what he was doing. Sasuke was melting between the two of them, the only thing holding him up at this point were their arms. Neither of them stopped what they were doing. They kept up the steady rhythm in sync with one another until he couldn't take it anymore.

Itachi felt his muscles tense up, and reached up to fondle his balls. Madara moaned a little as he quickened his pace, encouraging him.

"I- I can't hold it anymore..." Sasuke screamed, as he came into his cousin's eager, waiting mouth. "Aaaaahhhh!"

Madara swallowed the large amount of semen that had poured forth from the teen's previously untouched cock. He smiled, and gave him one last stroke before backing away.

Itachi pulled the device from Sasuke's ass. "Did you enjoy yourself, Otouto?" He rose up behind him, so that his breath fell across the back of his back lightly. They all smelled like sex and pent up lust.

At this point, Sasuke knew they had him. He had been completely, and thoroughly seduced. His brother was dead sexy, and so was Madara. He wanted to do more things with them. Even though he'd just had the orgasm of his life, he was secretly hoping it wouldn't end yet. He was still half-hard and, to his amazement, it wasn't going down yet. It could be the alcohol... Or it could be the fact that he was finally getting exactly what he wanted; what he'd been wanting for a long time.

"Let's go to my room now..." Itachi still had his arm around him, holding him up.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do with himself. He bent over to retrieve his shorts and T-shirt from the floor, but a sharp slap to his exposed butt stopped him.

"Hey! That really hurt!"

"You won't be needing those," Madara chuckled evilly. "You should just come with us. To the bedroom..."

"Yeah..." Itachi joined in, steering him in that direction by his shoulders and gently pushing. "To the bedroom."

Sasuke wondered what they were planning. All he could say was "...Okay."

He tried not to panic as he was led down the dark, ominous looking hallway. It was a hall he'd traveled down a thousand times... All during his childhood and teenage years. And even now, as an adult. But never before had it been in this context. Before this, he'd never been allowed in Itachi's room. It almost felt like he was treading on sacred ground.

The room was vaguely familiar to him, but Itachi had stopped letting him in his room around the time he'd hit puberty at age thirteen, actually. The more he thought about it, the more he began to realize that the signs were there all along.

"On the bed. Now."

It seemed that Itachi was in full command of the situation. He shoved Sasuke backward onto the bed, and immediately climbed over him.

"Nnnnh... Nii-san..." Sasuke was overwhelmed. He'd never wanted anything this much.

His older brother was already making it known what was about to happen next. The nightstick was tossed somewhere in the floor, forgotten. He covered Sasuke's neck in small bruises, as he bit him repeatedly.

"You're mine now," His voice was laced with wicked intent. "And there's nothing you can do about it. Mmmmm..."

They barely noticed Madara who was taking his own clothes off, leaving them in a small pile beside the bed. He was getting ready to join in, but not until Itachi had his way. He'd had his fun, and now it was his cousin's turn.

The first thing Itachi decided to do was move down on the bed, so his face was between Sasuke's legs. He took his little brother's eager member into his mouth, sucking him off. He didn't want the boy to cum again... Just to be a little more ready for him, after the hard orgasm he'd had earlier.

It felt amazing to Sasuke. He was licking and sucking on his cock, making him fully hard again. It only took a few seconds for him to regain his raging erection from earlier. And he was just as desperate as before...

"Aniki..." Sasuke whined. "Will you take these off?" He pawed at Itachi's pants. "It's not fair."

Itachi smirked, slowly unzipping and peeling them down his hips a little. The fabric moved, revealing the bottom of his stomach, above creamy smooth hips. But Sasuke still couldn't see what he wanted to see.

"You're such a tease, Nii-san. Come on."

"And you're still drunk," Itachi chirped. "Are you _sure_ this is what you want?"

He reached down to teasingly stroke himself through his pants. Sasuke's eyes were glued to his groin area. Very carefully, Itachi lifted his shirt over his head, to reveal a sculpted chest and lean, lightly defined muscles. He was a god.

And the younger Uchiha was done. He was tired of asking and begging. He pounced on his brother, causing him to gasp. The movement was unexpected from someone as timid around him as his little brother. Itachi was breathless as Sasuke attacked him, pulling his pants down to his knees and then all the way off.

There it was. It was enormous, and he couldn't wait to feel what it would be like to have it inside of him. All reservations were gone now. They'd both seen all there was to see of each other by this point... But they had yet to feel it.

"I want to make sure we both enjoy this," Itachi leaned over him again, regaining control once more. "So why don't you just relax, and let me do what I want? I'm going to anyway."

With a quick nod to Madara, their cousin was holding Sasuke down by his arms, at the top of the bed. Itachi's engulfed his hard cock, sucking as hard as he could. He chuckled with sinister delight each time it made the teenager squirm beneath him. He wasn't used to such intense feelings. Itachi was the only one who had yet to cum at this point. But he was saving that for later...

He kept sucking for several long minutes. As he licked along the path of flesh that would lead his brother to the edge, Itachi also fondled his balls and played with his ass. He switched techniques every few minutes, always keeping Sasuke surprised. He signaled to Madara to back off when he felt the teen was close.

"Why did you stop?" The younger Uchiha whined.

Itachi laughed darkly. He signaled to Madara to back off for now. He went to the side of the bed, where he would watch. Their cousin knew it was best to give the two of them their moment. They had discussed this earlier and both agreed that it was best to let his brother take him. It's what they all knew Sasuke wanted, anyway. He was clearly attracted to both of them, but his true desires centered slightly more on his older sibling.

"I think you're ready for me..."

It was now or never. Sasuke was a little nervous, but it was nothing the pleasure of great sex wouldn't be able to fix. He'd already felt shivers running up his spine when his brother's fingers were inside him earlier. He felt like he would probably be able to handle the real thing. And he would willingly and happily endure any pain, if it meant being close with his beloved older brother.

Itachi poured some of the lube onto himself generously. He crawled over him and pushed his legs back at an angle. Then he lined himself up with Sasuke's entrance. This was it... The final moment before the teen would lose his virginity to his own flesh and blood. The ultimate sin.

"Oh, Otouto... This is going to feel amazing."

And then he slid his cock into him. The head slipped inside with a wet pop. It drilled into him... Sliding deeper, deeper until he couldn't stand anymore. Sasuke cried out, making his brother stop.

"Is it hurting you too much?" He started to withdraw, pulling almost all the way out so that only the tip of his cock was still in. "Come on, you can take it. I know you can."

He went right back in, with only a few moments of pause in between. It seemed to be working well enough. They just had to wait for the pleasure to kick in. His need for release had been intense, right from the moment when he first saw how badly Sasuke wanted him. They had both repressed their feelings for far too long to give up now.

"Mmmmn..." Came a long, drawn-out moan. "More, Aniki. Do it harder. Aaaagh! Nnnnh, yeah!"

Finally it was working! He sharply increased his pace. After a comment like that, he could only assume that the younger one was enjoying himself. The pain couldn't be bothering him if he liked it that much. And inside his ass was like a soft warm vice-grip, squeezing and massaging his hard cock.

"I don't think I can hold off for much longer... You feel so fucking good, Sasuke."

"Nii-san... Aniki, pleeeease..." The younger Uchiha was whining.

Itachi was starting to lose control of himself. He didn't even fully understand what Sasuke was begging for. But whatever it was, he was giving it to him good. And then some...

It wouldn't take much longer now for him to cum. He knew he'd be done long before his precious little brother. And that was a shame, but it couldn't be helped.

Madara seemed bored. He looked at Itachi, who tossed his hair over one shoulder. The dominant male plowed into Sasuke mercilessly and beckoned him over. He climbed on the bed, near the top. He rested his legs on the silky pillows that adorned the top of Itachi's bed. He was hard as a rock just from watching them, and needed relief too.

He slid his cock across smooth lips. The boy graciously licked at him, eagerly taking him in his mouth. Madara moaned. Getting head from the teenage hottie felt amazing just as amazing as last time. He thrust in and out, while he watched him being fucked hard by his own brother.

Sasuke was caught between a hard place and... Well, another hard place. One hot guy was thrusting inside of him, and the other was fucking his mouth. He cried out when Itachi gave an especially hard thrust. He knew that his brother was losing control now. It was just a matter of time...

And then it was over.

"Aaaahhnnnn!" Itachi cried out, spilling his seed inside his beloved little brother.

He collapsed on top of Sasuke, who laid there unable to move. He hadn't cum yet, and his hard on was being pressed against his stomach.

Itachi was overcome with pure pleasure, and couldn't even manage any words for several minutes. He'd nearly exhausted himself. But he knew he probably just needed to rest for a bit. He really wanted to be the one who made Sasuke experience his first real orgasm from sex.

"I'm going to take a shower," He announced breathlessly. "Madara... Why don't you take over for me for a while?"

"Aniki!" Sasuke whined, reaching out for him as he moved away. He was still catching his breath.

"Don't worry. He'll take good care of you. I'm coming back."

Itachi left the room, and left him open to Madara's dirty whims. Ejaculate fluid was leaking from Sasuke's ass. But the older man didn't care about that. He just wanted to have his turn, having his gorgeous cousin all to himself for a few glorious minutes.

He chuckled, sounding sinister. "I'm going to enjoy this... Turn over and bend your knees."

Sasuke hesitantly complied. He didn't feel much like talking now. He was still in need also, and genuinely wanted someone to fuck him. Most of his fear had disappeared. Although he was also a little afraid that it would hurt more, since Madara's member was a little bit wider than his brother's had been. Itachi's was longer, though. They were both huge, just in slightly different ways.

"Such a nice, tight little ass..." Madara muttered, after slipping one finger inside.

The lubrication from Itachi was still there, but since it was his first time, Madara decided to go easy on him and slick up his cock first anyway. It didn't take long for him to get it in. He was giving it to him and had the boy moaning and screaming in a matter of minutes.

"Ohhh! Aggghhh, yes... M-more!"

Sasuke held his ass in the air, as his cousin pummeled him with long, smooth strokes. The older man gripped his sides just above his hips for more leverage. He felt a bit embarrassed by this new position, but it felt too damn good to allow for any protest. The police officer's long black punk-style hair was brushing down over his back while he was being fucked and it almost tickled him.

"That's what I like to hear. Heh."

Madara was already getting really worked up. He could barely wait for his turn to fuck Sasuke... But now he knew it would be over soon. The talented fellatio had already gotten him far too excited earlier. He'd already begun thrusting rather erratically. It wasn't long before he also met his end inside of Sasuke's warm velvet passage. He was trying to hold out and wait for his partner to finish as well, but he just couldn't. There was no way, with how good it felt. He hoped his cousin wouldn't be mad at him, but he pulled out and laid down beside him.

The door to the adjoining bathroom opened soon after. Luckily, Itachi didn't seem to mind not being able to watch them go at it.

Sasuke was relieved to see that at least one of them was still ready to go. There was an obvious bulge in his towel. And he knew what that meant. Itachi had probably even been doing naughty things to himself in the shower. Just the image of that made Sasuke squirm in his big brother's bed.

"I can't wait!" He begged in desperation. "Nii-san, come fuck me again... I still haven't finished. Please?"

"Mmm... You don't have to ask twice, Otouto. I'm here."

True to his word, Itachi was back in bed with him in a split second. He saw that Madara was collapsed breathlessly on the opposite side. It looked like he might even fall asleep soon. But probably not, with a show like this going on right next to him...

Sasuke was unsure whether he should remain as he was or turn back over to face his brother. "How do you want me, Aniki?"

"Hm. I want you to be looking into my eyes. I want you to know exactly who is doing this to you... That I was the one who took your virginity. That you belong to me."

"So I get no credit at all?" Madara chimed in. Itachi gave him a look. "Okay, calm down... I know we had a deal. Easy. Have at it."

"You've had your fun," Itachi hastily sat at the head of the bed. His back was against the wall.

Sasuke didn't even know what to say at this point. He just wanted more sex. And he was alright with either of them doing it. But he wouldn't say so. He decided to let them work it out amongst themselves, which was probably a smart move at this point.

Itachi pulled him into his lap, so they were both facing each other. "I want you to ride me, Otouto."

"I've never done this before, Aniki..." He blushed. "I don't know."

"You'll be fine," The elder brother held his hips, and slowly pulled them down until his hard wet cock went inside. "See? I'll guide you."

He shifted a little, experimenting with the angle and different motions. Sasuke was still new to the idea of sex. Trying so many positions so fast was kind of starting to overwhelm him a little. But the sheer thought of what they were doing was enough incentive to make him want to continue. No matter what, he wanted things to work with this.

Sasuke found it was much easier to maneuver himself and take control from this position. He bent backward a little more, and then cried out.

"Oh! Yes, right there! Oh my god... Itachi!"

His eyes widened and he shuddered in pure pleasure. This was the perfect position to massage his sweet spot. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. He'd never thought that sex between two men could be this satisfying or feel his good. He smiled down at his lover, and it was returned.

Itachi was getting a little more rough with him. "Nnnnh... Fuck yeah! Just like that."

His frantic thrusting was sending Sasuke farther over the edge. His hands were pressing on his older brother's chest so he could balance himself. Moans and screams filled the room. Madara had taken to watching them with renewed interest. Even he was astounded.

The two of them clawed at each other, embracing until the very end...

"Otouto... You're mine. You'll always be mine."

"_Anikiiiiiiii! Aaaaagh_!" Sasuke screamed and shuddered when he came.

Pearly white ribbons were strewn across Itachi's chest and stomach. They reached almost to his face, but not quite. He felt the hard, swollen cock releasing warm liquid inside of him simultaneously. They were both milked dry. The younger Uchiha didn't want to move away yet, but he fell over his brother in defeat. It felt so good... Both of them were completely sated. For now, at least. They would definitely enjoy the rest of their weekend together. With any luck, they would be able to get together like this from time to time.

Eventually, he fell to one side, lying between his two newfound lovers on the big bed. He was comfortable and didn't want to think about anything else. The room was faintly spinning from the last remaining effects of the alcohol, which had nearly run it's course through his system by now, aided by his elevated blood pressure.

"That was some show... Nice work tired him out for the rest of the night, Itachi." Madara piped up, half sarcastic but also eager to comment in their intense love-making session.

Itachi looked at him, peering at their cousin across Sasuke's limp and exhausted body. "Looks like I win the bet. I definitely made him scream the loudest."

"You..." Sasuke's eyes shot open. "I'll kill you both!" He grabbed the pillow that was behind his head and began whacking them with it repeatedly.

-THE END-

========================================================

* * *

**A/N: I'm sort of happy with the way this turned out. Hopefully you are too. c: I had so much fun writing it! I'm so nervous about the outcome and I REALLY hope you enjoy it! **

**-k.R.**


End file.
